


Curse of the Wendigo

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Series: Wendigo Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Campfires, Cannibalism, Creepy Kylo Ren, Dark, Dark Kylo Ren, Dead Snoke (Star Wars), Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Killing, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Snoke Being a Dick, Wendigo, Wendigo Kylo Ren, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Poe is camping out in Maine and has a horrifying encounter with a creature out of a campfire story.





	Curse of the Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WENDIGO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821631) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> Prompt: AU: Supernatural
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call it half-the result of reading a fic featuring Kylo as a Wendigo, half having Pet Sematary in the brain. (Hence why it’s set in Maine)

It took a while for them to build a campfire, but Poe could honestly say that it was a success. He was glad he’d come out here with his friends. He’d gotten a petsitter for his dog BB, and now...there had been something about hiking through the Maine woods that had been, for lack of a better word, fun.  
  
And Jess always had some of the best stories to tell around the campfire. With the firelight gleaming on her olive skin, she looked almost like the perfect storyteller.  
  
“Legend has it,” Jess said, “That a creature lurks these woods.”  
  
“ ‘Course it does,” Poe said. He couldn’t deny that he was getting a little bit nervous, actually. Something about the very idea of something lurking in the woods that wasn’t a bear of some sort was enough to honestly make him twitch a little bit. “What does it look like? Or he, or she or — ”  
  
“Poe,” Jess said, affectionately, “I think you’re straying off topic. But there is a creature who roams these woods. More specifically, a creature that feeds off humans.”  
  
Poe could have sworn that he saw Paige stiffen, and Jess gently take her hand. Jess continued. “He takes many forms, but his true form is truly hideous. A creature with a deer’s skull for a head, hunchbacked and too thin. Be ever wary of him, for he may ensnare you next.”  
  
Poe couldn’t help but tilt his head. “A Wendigo? Come on, Jess, it’s a legend.”  
  
Jess sighed. “I did hear about it from other people at my college that had gone to Maine,” she said. “It’s probably a campfire story, but it’s probably best we don’t stay in the woods too long.”  
  
***  
  
He was hungry. Starving. It felt like no matter what he ate, it wasn’t enough. His last meal had been an unlucky hiker who’d decided to run across his path, and it felt like, no matter what happened, no matter how much he ate, he was still terribly, terribly thin...  
  
Flesh. He needed flesh. And up ahead was some sort of camp. Bags of meat, fresh meat. He needed it after all this time, truly.  
  
He could hear laughter. Strange, musical laughter. Had he laughed like this before the Wendigo Snoke had touched him? He’d killed the bastard, but at a terrible price. Now humans had invaded his woods. Weak, pliable, cattle for the slaughter.  
  
All of them were weak.  
  
***  
  
Poe was about to get to sleep in the cabin they had when he swore he heard a crash. He jolted up, wondering idly if something or someone had fallen down — was someone hurt? He hoped no one was, at least. He got up, took out his flashlight before heading out towards the source of the crash.  
  
It was then that he saw it. A tree knocked over, and a being the size of a house in their camp. Hunchbacked, with a deer’s skull for a head, thin as a rail — and Poe couldn’t help but feel a wrenching sort of terror.  
  
_Oh dear God. It got in. The Wendigo got in._  
  
Everything was silent. Was everyone asleep? Fuck, but Poe needed to get them out of there...  
  
Poe took out his phone and dialed 9-1-1.  
  
It seemed to take forever. Plenty of time for the creature to lunge at him, grab his ankle, and everything to go black.  
  
***  
  
Poe awoke and there was nothing but hunger gnawing in his belly.  
  
There was a man standing over him, black-haired, hunched over, clearly looking at Poe like he wanted to take a bite out of his arm.  
  
“So who talks first?” Poe said. “You talk first, I talk first?”  
  
“Me,” said the man. “I go by many names, but here, I am simply Kylo.” He shifted for a moment, seeming to grow almost giant in size, before — oh dear God, the Wendigo was just staring at him. Poe fought the urge to scream.  
  
“I’m not usually this forward,” said Kylo. His voice was deep and rumbly, almost pretty sounding. It made no sense coming from this deer-skulled being. “Tonight was a...desperate night...”  
  
“You’re going to eat me, aren’t you?” Oh dear God, how was anyone going to explain it to his friends and family?  
  
“Wendigos don’t eat each other.”  
  
“I have no idea what...” And then the hunger started up again.  
  
“I must have cursed you when I touched you,” Kylo said, and Poe hated him all the more. Hated him and needed whatever he could bring at the same time. He needed to eat. Anything — as long as it sated him.  
  
“It hurts...it hurts...”  
  
“Shhhhh,” Kylo crooned, “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too. It’s always been a part of me, ever since I was cursed. You’re hungry.”  
  
Fuck, but hungry was an understatement. Hunger had made Poe feel lightheaded in the past, but this was like a gnawing insanity. And for flesh. Human flesh. He couldn’t...and yet he wanted to be free of this gnawing need.  
  
“That’s the curse of the Wendigo,” Kylo said. “It always gets worse. You’re always hungry for that which is considered taboo to have.”  
  
Poe’s stomach actually grumbled. Kylo put an emaciated hand to it. “You’re soft,” he said. “Down there. You had what I had once, and now you have nothing.”  
  
Tears were leaking out of Poe’s eyes. He couldn’t deny it. It was true.  
  
“It’s wrong,” Poe said. “You don’t...kill people and eat them...”  
  
“Is there any other choice?” Kylo said.  
  
Poe swallowed.  
  
“Wait here. I’ll be back.” Kylo said.  
  
Poe knew he had to find a way to escape. Escape from this hunger, from the raw gnawing in his belly as well as this disgusting creature that had cursed him. Cursed. What a fucking way to look at it, honestly.  
  
Kylo returned with a dead body. Even the sight of it — Poe desperately needed to feast, but even the idea was repulsive...  
  
“That man probably had a family,” Poe snapped.  
  
“He was an adulterer. I overheard him all but having phone sex with his mistress in the woods. Foolish to think that no one could hear him, I think.” Kylo sighed. “Don’t get self-righteous. We all do what we have to to survive.”  
  
Poe resisted as long as he could, but he couldn’t deny it for long. He, at last, dug in, moaning in relief even as he tasted raw flesh and blood and bone.  
  
***  
  
In usual hunger, there’s at least an ending process. A stop, a feeling of fullness. As Poe learned, his own hunger became a sort of madness. He’d always loved food, hence the softness at his waistline, but he didn’t just love food now; he was practically aching for it. Kylo fed him, naturally, and over time, Poe became resigned to his lot. At least they only ate those who deserved it, but even in the back of his mind, Poe wondered — at least the small part of him not driven mad with hunger — if that justified anything.  
  
The woods were Kylo’s home, and Poe’s prison. Here, Poe hoped he could one day escape. And if there was a cure, he’d take it gladly.  
  
He just hoped it wasn’t too late for him. But maybe it already was.


End file.
